


Erratic

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three worry over an injured Tris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erratic

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Sometime near the end of Empress.

The way her pulse was jumping about, Tris knew she couldn’t be dead. Her eyes still closed, she let her conscious thought surface slowly, bringing her just up to where she could hear traces of words.

“How is she?” That was Briar, worry colouring his usual cheerfully playful tones.

“No change.” Daja sounded flat.

Tris sighed inwardly, sure that her body couldn’t take the actual physical draw to sigh in reality. She could feel Sandry’s hand squeezing hers as she finally opened her eyes. Blinking against the light, she licked her lips. Everything hurt. “Tris!” Sandry’s voice made her cringe, tears leaking from her eyes at the sudden brightness.

It’ll take more than that to get rid of this weather witch, she said through her magic, comforting her family.


End file.
